Robot Wars: World Series/Episode 1
Episode 1 of Robot Wars: World Series was the first of two international specials, aired as part of Series 10 on December 31st, 2017http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b09lczm4. In it, four UK representatives and four 'Rest of the World' representatives battled each other to declare a winning team from Team UK and Team Rest of the World. Competitors UK representatives Rest of the World representatives Round 1 Apollo & Gabriel 2 (UK) vs Cobra & TMHWK (Rest of the World) Apollo and Cobra started, and as activate was called, Cobra charged over Apollo, before turning to drive back at the UK representative. Cobra escaped, turned, and drove up and onto the wedge of Apollo, which turned and allowed Cobra to fall off, bouncing around and skidding over the spike trap, which sent up a volley of sparks. Apollo chased Cobra, which drove at Apollo, ramping up the wedge and driving over the robot. Cobra backed up and hit the Dial of Doom, which opened the Pit. Cobra rode up on Apollo again, before reversing and starting to push the former Grand Champions back with their wedge. Cobra moved Apollo towards their CPZ, but mistimed a charge, driving over Apollo's flipper, tossing Cobra into the air. Cobra drove into the CPZ, tagging TMHWK into the fight. The Dutch robot drove forwards, missing Apollo with the axe, and straight into the pincers of Dead Metal. Reversing away, TMHWK activated the Fog of War as Apollo tagged Gabriel 2 into the fight. Gabriel 2 started whacking away near TMHWK, which moved in and also missed an axe blow. Both aimed at the same spot, but TMHWK fired the axe first, so it was hit by Gabriel 2's blade. Gabriel 2 turned and landed multiple blows on the body of TMHWK until the Dutch robot was forced onto the flame pit. TMHWK fired the axe, getting it caught on the blade of Gabriel 2, whirling the big white robot around. The two robots then tagged their team mates in simultaneously. Cobra chased Gabriel 2 back to its CPZ, before turning to face Apollo again. Apollo held Cobra on the flipper for a while, but let the Belgian robot escape over the spikes, where one spike flew out of its hole. Cobra's next attack run on Apollo saw it fall off the robot and turn upside-down. Trapped on its crusher, Cobra had limited movement and were hounded by Apollo. Cobra managed to drive, but onto the Floor Flipper, and were sent skywards. Dead Metal had tried to grab Cobra before the flipper was fired, and got his pincers stuck under the fired flipper. Apollo came in from the side and tried to flip Dead Metal over, but were turned over themselves. Dead Metal responded by cutting the sides of Apollo. Cobra were fired up by the floor flipper again as Gabriel 2 drove in to attack Dead Metal. Gabriel 2 was flipped by the floor flipper, and moved in to attack TMHWK. After a few hits, Cobra and Apollo joined in the fight, with Apollo launching TMHWK into the air. Dead Metal grappled both Cobra and Apollo, pinning them to a wall. Dead Metal reversed, battering Gabriel 2 out of the way, and Apollo chased the House Robot, flipping it onto its side. Gabriel 2 and TMHWK both fought near the pit, with Gabriel 2 almost levering itself in after getting the blade caught over the lip of the pit, but escaped. However, TMHWK then reversed straight into the pit under no pressure with 2 seconds left on the clock. Winners: Apollo & Gabriel 2 (2 points) Terrorhurtz & Sabretooth (UK) vs Diotoir & Rabid M8 (Rest of the World) Terrorhurtz and Diotoir started, and Diotoir's flywheel hit Terrorhurtz as they met for the first time. Terrorhurtz pushed back, as sparks flew from its wedge, hitting Diotoir with the axe multiple times. The comical eyes fell off Diotoir, and the Irish robot ground to a halt as its link fell out. Rabid M8 moved towards its stricken team mate as Terrorhurtz allowed Sabretooth to join the fight. Sabretooth connected with Rabid M8 on the tip of the weapon, throwing the Portuguese robot into the air, clipped the wheel on its way down and left it in the corner, also immobile. Terrorhurtz tried to open the pit, but only activated the Fog of War. Terrorhurtz hit Diotoir with the axe one more time as Shunt pushed the furry robot onto the flame pit where it caught fire, much to the mirth of the Sabretooth team. Winners: Terrorhurtz & Sabretooth (3 points) Round 2 Sabretooth (UK) vs Cobra (Rest of the World) Sabretooth stayed away from Cobra as they tried to spin up their drum. Cobra pushed the front of Sabretooth with its durable front wedge, and the Team UK robot drove away, and into the Arena Tyre to activate the Fog of War. After backing away, Cobra charged at Sabretooth, bouncing it away, before setting off after the retreating Sabretooth. Cobra pressed the Arena Tyre itself, hoping to lower the pit, but instead set off the Rogue House Robot, whereby Sir Killalot spent 10 seconds chasing Sabretooth. Cobra slammed into Sabretooth, which flipped it over. Both moved away from each other near the side wall, and Cobra drove at the rear of Sabretooth, flicking it up but not without the drum clipping the wedge of Cobra as Sabretooth were slammed into the wall of the CPZ. Cobra backed away, and knocked Sabretooth into the corner again with another slam. Sabretooth recovered by "gyro-dancing" itself onto one wheel and whirring away. Cobra hit Sabretooth a few times again, before slamming it into the side wall twice, with Sabretooth piggy-backing off the second time, and Cobra also took the time to press the Arena Tyre again, but with no outcome. Cobra relentlessly pushed Sabretooth into walls, until an unlucky meeting with Dead Metal allowed Sabretooth to come around the back, grazing the back wheel of Cobra with the drum. Cobra were worn down by the drum on the next impact, and survived a flip from the floor flipper as Sabretooth resorted to gyro-dancing again, until it was stopped by Sir Killalot. Cobra failed to activate the Dial of Doom, and were rewarded by being caught by Dead Metal. Cobra pushed the gyro-dancing Sabretooth, until contact between the drum and wedge caused the drum's drive belt to snap off. Cobra shoved Sabretooth into a wall and Sir Killalot, before 'cease' was called. The battle was sent to a Judges' decision, which was unanimously awarded in favour of Cobra. Winner: Cobra (2 points) Terrorhurtz (UK) vs TMHWK (Rest of the World) TMHWK spun on the spot as it decided where to go, so Terrorhurtz drove across the arena and pushed TMHWK into Sir Killalot. TMHWK drove away and hung back next to Matilda. TMHWK drove out of the way, allowing Matilda to strike the front of Terrorhurtz with her flywheel. TMHWK reversed across the arena and activated the pit. Sir Killalot pushed TMHWK into the side of the Dial of Doom, trapping it in place so Terrorhurtz could lay some blows with the axe. Once escaped, TMHWK seemed to have the axe stuck in the "fired" position, and Terrorhurtz attacked the axe with their own. TMHWK retracted theirs and missed a hit before both backed off. TMHWK stopped in the centre of the arena, so Terrorhurtz landed their axe blow low on the shaft of TMHWK's axe. Terrorhurtz drove around and hit TMHWK's axe shaft in the same place, slightly bending the axe there. TMHWK were pushed back by Terrorhurtz into Matilda's CPZ, where the house robot flipped TMHWK with her tusks. As TMHWK spun in the air, the axe shaft failed at the new bend, and was snapped off by the momentum of the flip. Terrorhurtz hounded the now weaponless TMHWK, eventually squaring off by the pit. Terrorhurtz pushed TMHWK back, where it teetered on the edge of the pit, unable to move. Terrorhurtz carefully manoeuvred itself around the side, and fired the axe onto TMHWK, knocking the Dutch robot down the pit. After the battle, John Reid was ceremoniously presented his broken axe head back. Winner: Terrorhurtz (3 points) Gabriel 2 (UK) vs Rabid M8 (Rest of the World) Gabriel 2 and Rabid M8 moved towards each other and swung their weapons at each other. Rabid M8 tried spinning on the spot, and batted away Gabriel 2 as it tried to hit with the blade. Both tried swinging their maces like axes, both missing each time, so Rabid M8 ran away and started spinning in the centre of the arena. Rabid M8 kept away from the blade of Gabriel 2, despite being chased and caught on the flame pit, but eventually turned over while Gabriel 2 was on top, lifting the gargantuan robot up. Rabid M8 held Gabriel 2 in Dead Metal's pincers temporarily. Once free, Rabid M8 started spinning, hitting Gabriel 2's wheels enough to deflect it away from any hits by the blade. Rabid M8 drove into an unoccupied CPZ and were followed by Gabriel 2, which was flipped by the floor flipper. Rapid M8 were pinched in the corner, and hit by a low speed blow from Gabriel 2's blade. This was followed by some synchronised mace blows, none of which actually hit the opponent. Rabid M8 spun on the spot, clipping Gabriel 2 on the wheel, as the other wheel appeared to stop working. Gabriel 2 started moving intermittently, so Rabid M8 ran to press the Dial of Doom, which allowed Shunt to shove Gabriel 2 into a side wall. Shunt released Gabriel 2 to allow it to escape the CPZ, but it's hampered movement stopped it doing so, meaning Shunt attacked again. Rabid M8 punched the damaged Gabriel 2 a few more times before Gabriel 2 stopped completely just before Cease was called. Gabriel 2 had survived to a Judges' decision, and did collect a vote from one of the Judges, but Rabid M8 emerged as the victor via a split Judges' decision. Winner: Rabid M8 (2 points) Apollo (UK) vs Diotoir (Rest of the World) With a win by knockout worth 5 points, and a win by judges decision worth 4, the battle between the Captains would decide the winner of the tournament. Diotoir spun up their weapons and headed onto the flame pit, staying there until the fur was very much alight. The burning Diotoir drove towards Apollo to try and attack with the flywheel, but Apollo's low front stopped it reaching. Apollo pushed Diotoir back into Sir Killalot, who tried grabbing but failed. Diotoir escaped and drove at Apollo, but the UK captain turned and flipped Diotoir into the air, where it crashed down. Diotoir recovered, but drove onto the flipper of Apollo, where it was thrown up again, landing on the flywheel. Apollo wedged under Diotoir again and trapped it on its side. Apollo pressed the Dial of Doom, which released Dead Metal to chase Apollo. Sir Killalot then drove at Apollo, and the former UK champs tried to flip Sir Killalot, but were unable to. Apollo and Sir Killalot started pressuring each other, and Apollo lifted Sir Killalot up again as Cease was called. However, Apollo didn't stop, as it tried to flip Dead Metal over. Sir Killalot pushed Apollo away, getting the flipper stuck under the floor, but it backed away. Apollo moved in on the side of Sir Killalot, and flipped under the tracks, tilting it up, but not over. Eventually, Apollo gave up, and Diotoir was flipped by the floor flipper. Winner: Apollo (5 points) Final Result Gallery Team UK 1.jpg|Promotional shot showing the UK representatives P05rm4n7.jpg|Promotional shot showing the International representatives Trivia *This episode was the first time in the reboot that music was played during fights. *This episode was also the first time where clips from the original run were shown, as some of Diotoir's highlights from Series 5 were shown. References Category:Series 10 Category:International Events Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation